


Supposed to be

by Skaikru1017



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Caught, Co-dependent dysfunction, College AU, Drunk!Abby, F/M, Fluff, Gotta get my CA over here so she can write it, I'm Sorry, Jana this is a peace offering., Kabby, Love, Love conffessions, Marcus is a fucking Business Major, Minimal Angst If any, Modern Setting, Possible smut, Prequel To "A Secret Kept Unto Death", Protective!Marcus, Relationship Setups, Seriously Jana don't kill me, happiness, please forgive my sins, shower shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/Skaikru1017
Summary: This is a prequel to my story, "A secret Kept Unto Death," Watch as we delve into the shocking tale of how these two idiots fell desperately and hopelessly in love.





	1. Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A secret kept unto death.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527816) by [Skaikru1017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaikru1017/pseuds/Skaikru1017). 



> The original was changed, My CA came over, and made this a little bit hotter. She writes all my smut, (Not that I have any YET!)

+She wasn’t really much for this type of thing, but for god sakes, it was finals week and she’d been studying off her ass for a month. A little  _ fun  _ never hurt anyone. It’s funny how ashamed her parents would be if they saw her. Drunk off her ass, almost blackout. Two seconds away from getting fucked against a wall.  _ Yes, Mom, _ that’s what my tuition is paying for. The guy pulls back suddenly, and even in her drunken haze, she sees just how hot he is like. Like,  _ damn. _ She mentally pats herself on the back for picking a good one. This bar is always full off creeps, but then again, half of all college kids are creeps. Tall, dark, and handsome is still staring at her. “Abby,” He takes a deep breath, so does she, not remembering when she gave him her name. “You’re drunk, I don’t want there to be any regrets..” He steps back further, not letting go of the hand he just had pinned above her head. The deep,  _ familiar _ , rumble of his voice.  _ SHIT! _ She was between a wall and  _ Marcus Fucking Kane.  _ The guy she’d been crushing on since grade school. It had been the whole science nerd head over heels for the captain of the football team, but without the cheesy romantic cliches of them falling in love during a random song number.

 

Her eyes are blown wide but without desire, “ _ Marcus,”  _ she whispers, half question, half horrified statement. “And there’s the regret, told you it was coming.” A rare streak of confidence overtakes her, she grabs his collar, pulling him to her. Whispering, “I regret  _ nothing. _ ” Before kissing her way down his neck. Marcus forgets his resolve for a moment, almost allowing himself to touch her. Instead, choosing to place his hands on either side of her head, relishing the feeling of finally having her lips on him. The only contact  _ he  _ allows is taking her hand and leading her back to the bar counter, ordering a large water. “Drink, you  _ will _ regret it if you don’t.” Then she does something he’d never thought possible. She giggles, like  _ actually  _ giggles. If she wasn’t drunk he would’ve taken her back to that hallway, with  _ no  _ regrets. Instead, he takes her by the hand, leading her toward her apartment. She leans into his side, stumbling further and further into him. She stops abruptly, almost sending him tumbling downward due to the hand still clasped in his. She’s blushing furiously, giggling to herself. A sound that’s steadily undoing him with each passing second. “You’re really hot,” she stammers, somehow turning even redder. “And you’re breathtaking, in beauty and drunkenness. I didn’t even realize it was possible to be this intoxicated and _ conscience.” _ He fishes the keys from her pocket,  _ after _ multiple attempts of asking her to get them. God how he wished she was sober, he’d been  _ dreaming _ of a situation like this for years. They make it into the apartment and she immediately starts taking off her clothes. She almost acted like he wasn’t there. Suddenly before his eyes, she was standing in the kitchen in nothing but her underwear and an oversized button down long sleeve. “Hungry?” she asked. He gulped with inflamed cheeks and somehow managed to let a yes escape his lips. She grins brightly and starts getting the ingredients for a PB&J. He’s too nice to tell her he hates grape jelly, and she’s just so excited. He ate two or three bites and threw the rest away when she wasn’t looking. It was the most disgustingly beautiful thing he’d ever seen or eaten. But she made it so he ate it, and she looked so pleased with herself. She walked over from her spot on the other side of the peninsula, not caring she still wasn’t wearing pants. Marcus froze when she hugged him, switching to a half side hug for  _ reasons. _

 

* * *

 

 

Abby opens her eyes and realizes where she is. She’s in her bed but she isn’t the only one.A pair of arms encircle her Sudden panic goes through her mind as she thinks ‘ _ Please tell me I didn’t sleep with a stranger.’  _ She rolls over to see a sleeping Marcus. Her heart flutters. She smiles as he wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. She buries her face in his chest and that’s when he wakes up. He’s frozen in terror.  _ ‘What did I just do?’ _ he thinks. She gives him a reassuring smile and he pulls her back to him. She listens to his beating heart and feels him breathe. She soon falls back asleep to the rhythm of his heart. He stays awake thinking of what this could lead to and how he’s going to will himself to get out of bed later.  

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up, again, to the feeling of lips on his chest,  _ bare,  _ chest. He distinctly remembers falling asleep with his shirt on, but who cares. He’s lying in bed with _ Abigail Griffin _ , and  _ Abigail Griffin _ is kissing his bare skin looking at him with smoldering eyes. “Any regrets?” He knows her answer, a firm  _ no, _ he wouldn’t still be here if she didn’t  _ want _ him. She nods yes, and he chokes on a scream. Only to choke on a new sound when she rolls on top of him. He desperately wants to be the one biting her lip instead of herself but he can’t bring himself to move. “Thought you had regrets?” She leans down, her loose shirt doing nothing to hide her perfect body from his hungry eyes. “You’re not one of them,” it’s a low husky whisper, one that sends a shudder through his entire body, specifically one certain  _ aching  _ area.

 

She had no idea where this sober confidence was coming from. Maybe it was just being fed up with not  _ feeling _ him. Maybe it was tension hopelessly trying to relieve itself. Or maybe,  _ just maybe, _ it was because he actually looked like he wanted this too. I mean he’s still here isn’t? In a flash, he’s attacking her neck with his mouth, the shirt she’d been wearing torn off, and she’s no longer on top. His solid weight is almost crushing, but she doesn’t feel it. All her mind can think of is the sensation of his hands exploring _ every  _ inch of her body. From her hair to her lower thighs, paying attention to every detail. She pulled back a moment, intending to look him in the eyes, but finding herself shamelessly checking him out, (If that was even the word you use in this situation.) If Abby thought he was hot with his dark gray shirt, he was a blazing without it. It’d been a long time since the days of not so secretly watching his Shirts Vs. Skins football practices. His perfectly tanned skin and ridiculously fit body proved it. His muscles are hard like rock but his skin is smooth like a fine wine and sunkissed. “See anything you like?” Marcus said, in a low throaty murmur. She traces her delicate fingers over his warm sides, while her other hand is placed firmly against his abs, they wander up over his stiff neck and find their way into his dark hair. “Nothing I haven’t seen before,” She says, rolling her hips against his, smirking as he groans and throws his head back. 

 

He towers over her, taking her wrists in his hand, pinning them above her head. “Want to see something new?” After that, it was all a blur. Something beautiful and primal at the same time, it was and wasn’t sex at the same time. It was  _ different  _ but felt comfortable all at once. It was incredible, mind blowing. A  _ mind-fuck _ if you will. His hands were in all the right places as he traced her body with his tongue. Abby doesn’t typically beg but he had her at his will. Afterward, he held her tight as she drifted asleep to the sound of his beating heart and heavy breath. 

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes to her hands, gently stroking him. One eye opens lazily, acknowledging her actions with a half smirk. “Good, you’re awake.” Her hand stops and he visibly pouts. Marcus leans down, kissing her slowly, drinking in the taste of her. A mix of sleep, peanut butter, and something  _ else _ . It was the most intoxicating thing he’d ever drank, but now was not the time to get drunk. “Breakfast first, what do you want?” She rolls completely on top of him, knowing any attempt he makes to stop her is dead in the water. “ _ You.”  _ He sputters, using a glance at his watch, the only thing he’s wearing. “Abby it’s nearly 6 PM.” She shoots up, hips creating a certain type of friction and he can’t stifle the groan it causes. She laughs and he throws his discarded shirt at her, she slips it on. Something that wasn’t his intention, but not wholly unwelcome, he didn’t have much willpower left. “I’ll cut you a deal,” She says, trying on a tone of authority. “We shower, and then I’ll let you make breakfast.” He lets her pull him to his feet and into the bathroom, even though he knows breakfast won’t be happening for a while.  

 

The water is hot, almost scalding, and the tile is freezing against her back. The hot and cold mixed with the feeling on Marcus’ mouth exploring her body is better than any alcohol she’s ever had. He kisses his way down her stomach, agonizingly slow, stopping at her waist. Looking up at her with his infamous half smirk. Marcus continues his torture and then. 

 

_ Knock, knock, knock.  _ “Abigail, sweetie is that you?” 

  
“ _ Shit,”  _ Abby whispers, “ _ Why the hell is my mom here? _


	2. What Isn't Ours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna go ahead and apologize ahead of time for the probably infinite missteps in writing intimacy, it's the farthest from my strong suit and my CA has been busy all week and I needed to post so I had to wing it, go ahead and yell at me. I can take it.

 

“No, it’s the pizza man.  _ Yes, it’s me!” _ Marcus shuts off the water, wrapping Abby in a towel before covering himself, patting himself on the back for at least grabbing his underwear. “Abigail, why is there men's clothing scattered around your room?” Abby throws open the door, his shirt the only thing covering her. He barely had time to slip his boxers on before Mrs.Griffin saw him. “Those were some pretty stupid questions Mom…. Marcus, the breakfast stuff is in the cabinet.” She tangles her hands in his hair, pulling his head down for a starving kiss. Her mother makes some noise of disgust before he walks off, a smile tugging at his lips. “So this is what you do now? Bringing home random men?”

 

“Yeah, what’s it to ya?” Her mother huffs, her lips forming a tight line. “I bet you’re getting drunk every night too? Is this some sort of rebellion?” 

 

“Maybe it is mom. Maybe I don’t care, I can be with whoever I want,  _ do  _ whatever I want.  _ Love  _ whoever I want, and there’s not a single thing you can do about it.” Mrs.Griffin scowls, eyes lit up with parental rage. “And who  _ I _ want, just so happens to be Marcus.”

 

“Will you at least give Liam a chance?” 

 

“Fuck no,” Abby spits, “He’s an asshole.” Marcus grabs his jeans, having had enough. That woman may have been her mother, but she had no right to talk to Abby like that.  _ At least that’s what his inner voice said.  _ He leans in her doorway, crossing his arms. “I think you should leave,” he states, trying to hide the terror in his voice. For one he just met the woman, she’s Abby’s mother, and he just asked her to leave. “And why is that?” Marcus would’ve been less scared if she’d shown outward anger, but the politeness she radiates is mortifying. “Abby is a grown woman, she has the right to decide what she does in life, she thinks for herself.” The older woman ignores his comment, turning back to her daughter. “I still think you’d be better with Liam,” Marcus spits out his beer, almost falling over. “Wait! Liam  _ Snider _ ? You want to set her up with  _ him _ ?”

 

“ _ Yes _ .” Marcus doubles over, his hysterical laugh ringing around the room. It's a few minutes before he calms down and wipes the tears from his eyes. The last few chuckles left in him evaporate under the heat of the older Griffin’s stare. “Shit, you weren’t kidding.” Abby rolls her eyes between bites of cereal. “You do realize,  _ and I can’t believe I’m saying this _ , that he’s pretty much a fuck boy? He hasn’t dated a girl for more than a week since freshman year?” From the look on the woman’s face, you could tell this was news to her. “Well, if my assumptions are correct, he and Abby aren’t so different.” 

 

“You don’t have to insult and criticize me in person, phones were invented for a reason.” 

 

“I did call Abigail, but you were too busy getting drunk and wasting your life. ” Marcus was just on the cusp of a laughing rage, but a small sense of propriety had to be kept in order to be in accordance with the law. “Abs, it’s getting late,” it was really only 8 o'clock, “and you have an early review session, and a chem paper you need to throw together,” Abby smirked, silently congratulating Marcus on holding himself together. “Well, you heard the man long day,” She yawns for effect, very fake, very exaggerated. “It’s been nice arguing with you, feel free to call next time.” Abby essentially shoved her mother out before slamming the door. Emotional exhaustion overcame her and she sank into Marcus’ arms, shedding silent tears.”That was pathetic…. you don’t even take chemistry.”  

Abby pulls back, looking at him with a mix between agitation and adoration before finally allowing her glorious smile to break through. “Out of everything that just happened,  _ that’s _ what you come up with?”

 

“English isn’t my best language.” Marcus shrugs, dropping unceremoniously onto the messy bed. “You’re bilingual?” 

 

“No. I just suck at English.” 

 

* * *

 

Abby woke to an empty bed and a familiar classic rock song floating faintly through her open bathroom door. She was still wearing his shirt, that still wore the smell that was oh so uniquely him. The smell brought back images, more specifically  _ feelings _ from the last few nights. The dizzying sensation of his hands and mouth tasting, teasing,  _ learning _ her entire body. The way it felt as he kissed his way down her body before --.

 

_ Knock, knock.  _

 

She opens the door, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, blinking a few times to get a clear view of the visitor. “ _ Damn _ , I owe Miller 50 bucks.” Aurora slips past Abby, flopping down on the couch in true best friend fashion. Abby hoists herself up onto the counter, nibbling at the food Marcus left out for her. Aurora leans forward resting her elbows on her knees and chin on her hands. “So……how was it?” 

 

“Mf-What?” Abby asks, speaking around a mouthful of perfectly cooked bacon. “Don’t play dumb Griff. How was  _ it? _ ” 

 

“Nu-uh, not happening.” Aurora glares at her friend, yet still wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Come one, you’ve had eyes for him for like  _ ever. _ You  _ have  _ to tell me!”

 

A new voice joins the fray. “Hmmn interesting information, tell me more.” Abby suddenly looks ready to kill her friend who is currently staring wide-eyed at shirtless Marcus. “Thought your days of parading around shirtless were over? I figured you’d gotten enough vitamin D back in grade school.” 

 

“Sarcastic as ever Blake, good to see you too.” Aurora’s phone buzzed, capturing her attention immediately. “The guys are pissed, by the way, apparently your beer pong skills were needed last night.” Both Abby and Marcus smirked at the mention of alcohol, earning them a very powerful eye roll. Suddenly her friend jumps up, running for the door, turning back with half her body outside. “Huge party at Mecha tonight, I expect to see you, two nerds, there!” Just like that she was gone, as quick as she came. Abby almost hit the roof as a pair of arms snaked around her, slipping under her shirt. Marcus’ lips and teeth attacked the sensitive skin of her neck, undoubtedly leaving a visible mark. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, hands tangling themselves into his wild curls. Drawing a small hum of satisfaction from both of their throats. “I smell an ulterior motive, what are you after Kane?” Marcus’ hands grip the hem of  _ his _ shirt, pulling it up slightly, “Just trying to get my clothing back, I have to get dressed at some point.” Abby steps away from him, her heat of the moment confidence returning in full force as she slips the shirt over her head, throwing it somewhere to the side. “I’m thinking getting _un_ dressed first. What about you?” Marcus gets her pinned up against the wall in record time, locking them in a hot and hungry kiss. She rolls her hips against his,  _ just right. _ He presses her harder into the wall, begging for the addictive friction. The raw, desire laden growl he emits when she runs a hand over his already achingly hard length is something otherworldly. He responds by roughly cupping her ass, smirking at her surprised gasp. Lifting her up like she weighs nothing. “What was that about ulterior motives?” Marcus silences her laugh with another biting kiss, turning her from breathy chuckle to breathless moan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The music is deafening, the lights blinding, and there’s so much liquor you could fill a swimming pool. The only thing different about this party is the setting.  _ Mecha, _ an underground factory complex turned college hot spot. The industrial atmosphere with its cold cement walls paired with numerous steel beams jutting out from the walls and ceiling make for the perfect spot for almost any illegal activity you could think of. So, generally, that's exactly what happens, low grade drugs float around like dust particles. 

 

The more sensible of the attendees separate themselves from everything but the alcohol, Marcus and his group among them. They have their own special spot high above the center of activity. Just a short climb up one of the vertical beams. Aurora and Sinclair chat pleasantly about their shared hatred for anything involving hand-written assignments. Jaha and Miller sip silently at their beers, staring off into space. Abby and Marcus don’t notice any of them, currently copying their position from earlier today. Just with a few more layers in the way. “ _ Griffin?” _ Calls an arrogant inebriated voice somewhere in the background. Abby tears her mouth away from Marcus’, straightening her shirt, then groaning loudly at the sight of the newcomer. “What do you want asshole?” 

 

“Aw come on, I just want to dance with my girl a little.” If this were television instead of real life, dramatic sitcom music would start playing. “Well then what are you doing here? Go find her.” Liam moved closer, much too close for Marcus’ liking. He stepped up behind Abby, making himself as intimidating as possible. Liam was drunk and just looking for a new person to cross off his list. “I did, come dance, drink a little, try something  _ new. _ ” Liam reached out to pull Abby by the waist, she slapped his hand away shoving him back. Marcus lost it when the guy grabbed her wrist, jerking her sharply forward. He caught Liam’s hand pinning it behind his back, shoving him forcefully into the concrete wall. “Tisk-tisk, we mustn't touch what isn’t ours,” Marcus chides, talking down to the drunken idiot. Liam tries to fight, but even sober Marcus is at least 10 times stronger. With one more quick twist of the guy’s arm, Marcus releases him with a shove back into the crowd. “Mhm, so I’m  _ yours  _ now?” Marcus feels like kicking himself for the slip until he sees the playful glint in her eyes. He captures her lips in a bruising kiss, whispering ‘ _ Mine’  _ in between breathless kisses. _'Yours,'_ she whispers, locking them back together by the mouth.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mine!


	3. "Hey"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um  
> I guess you could say it's kinda hot, my CA is still MIA so.... (slowly shrinks into the kabby shame corner.)

“Miller, I swear to god if you do  _ anything _ like that, you will never see the light of day again…. no, don’t make me get Jac…. what do you mean, he would never agree to anything like that.   _ I’m getting married not divorced what is wrong with you people _ ….. Any more of this kind of talk and I’m calling the whole damn party off  _ I.Swear.To.God. NO!..... _ Did you ever consider how my fiance might feel about that?.... Yeah didn’t think so, did you even talk to Aurora about that….. of course you didn’t so we’re done here.” Marcus threw his phone into the pile of clothes that had made a permanent home in Abby’s apartment, one day he was going to get them a real house, after college of course. The girl who’d captured his heart with a single drunken kiss deserved to get everything she ever wanted, anything she needed. And was going to get to be the man to give it to her,  _ forever. _ He fell face first onto  _ their  _ bed, empty sadly. Abby had finals today and wouldn’t be home until the wee hours of the morning. He inhaled deeply, drinking in the smell that was uniquely her until it had his eyes fluttering shut and dropping off into a deep slumber.

  
  


[5 months ago]

 

She hadn’t seen him in a week, yeah she was pretty pitiful missing him this much for only a week. But going from seeing him almost every second of the day to not at all was a pretty big difference. So, instead of being in a sweaty tangle with him in bed, she was stuck at Miller’s party, being hounded by drunk frat boys. Marcus would’ve broken these guys’ arm twenty minutes ago, and she would’ve laughed and stepped over the now broken kid to kiss Marcus square on the mouth.  _ But Marcus wasn’t here, _ he’d volunteered for the campus security program, not realizing there was the mandatory week-long training program. For a taser, a fucking taser,  _ who the hell takes an entire week to teach a guy how to use a damn taser? _

 

Aurora materialized, pulling her from the couch and her sulking. Dragging her out to the deck with the excuse of _‘Starin’ at the stars’_ in the fakest southern accent she’d ever heard. Miller’s place had a huge backyard, one that funneled into an extensive wooded area housing all her favorite spots. Aurora, for some reason, dragged her to the clearing, not into the tree they normally climbed. There was a fire set up, a tent,  and a cooler full of food. “You dragged me all the way out here….. for an impromptu camping trip, you hate sleeping outside.” Abby had turned away from her friend, actually taking the time to look at the star stained sky. “Hey,” whispered the deep, somewhat accented, voice she’d fallen asleep to for months before, but he wasn’t here to kiss her into oblivion. No, tonight was a lot bigger than some dumb party and a camping trip with friends. Because Marcus was down on his knee, holding a glittering ring staring up at her like she was the sun the sky and the stars all wrapped together, and then he said the stupidest thing she’d ever heard. “Wanna get hitched?” And she almost snorted before catching herself, stabilizing on weak knees. “Well duh, but you really couldn’t think of anything better to say?” Marcus shrugs, slipping the ring onto her finger. “I figured I’d give your parents another reason to hate me.”

  
For time’s sake, Abby and Marcus both found a new reason to appreciate camping.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Lord almighty _ was college exhausting, she’d been up for 18 hours straight, somehow testing had run that long. She’d twisted her engagement ring around her finger at least a thousand times, during the test, the lunch break, the 40-minute explanation of how to color in certain bubbles. As cheesy as it was, it gave her a strength and an overwhelming sense of calm. Much the same as when she saw Marcus napping face down, splayed out, on the bed. A smile on his face, breathing in happy little snores. She lay on his back, wrapping him in her arms, breathing in his musky, woodsy scent. He’s not even awake but somehow the air in the room gets  _ thicker. I’m ridiculous, _ she thinks as she places open-mouthed kisses on the slope of his neck. “You’re in a mood,” he rasps, voice still soaked in sleep. She slides her hand further down his chest, smirking at what she finds. “Looks like you're right there with me.” Her hand slips under the waistband of his jeans, nails scraping lightly over the thin cotton of his boxers. Earning her a small groan. “That’s entirely your fault,” It’s a little more breathless than he'd've liked, but cut him a break. Marcus did his best not to lose it then and there, but then her hand slipped under the last layer of fabric and that did him in. He could feel her lips curl into a wicked smirk when he groaned quite loudly. At least she didn’t see the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

 

Neither of them ended up sleeping until the sun had started to fight its way to becoming dawn, but none of them cared. Being young and in love gave them the right to spend all day in bed if they wanted to.  _ Life had other ideas. _

 

_ Knock, knock, knock. _ This wasn’t a normal knock though, not just some random pounding on their door. So when Abby ran to the door, still only in her sleep shorts and bra, Marcus knew something was wrong.  


	4. Warlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's a big time jump, but I believe you have forgotten who I am if you think it's abnormal. Just let it slide, you don't have any other choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marcus gets confronted and needs a break  
> Aurora has a life changing revelation  
> Abby takes a nap and asks a very important question  
> YAY!

Hushed whispers and what he concludes to be sniffling mingle with the sound of fabric as he dresses. Aurora Blake is choking out shallow shaky breaths and nearly wracking sobs, lying with her head in Abby’s lap, looking utterly devastated.  _ Tea,  _ he thinks, _ Mom always made tea, _ _so he makes tea,_ Chamomile to be exact. After passing off the drinks to Abby he doesn’t really know what to do with himself. So he sips coffee on the other side of the couch, worried and uncomfortable.

 

Aurora pulled herself up moments later, running two hands over her face, collecting herself and giving a weak smile. “I’m gonna be a momma, Griff.” Abby must have made a hell of a face because Aurora’s is now lighting up. An unavoidable smile stretches across his mouth. 

Marcus was more than excited, childlike enthusiasm radiated off of him in almost sickening quantities. The role of babysitter would more than likely fall onto Abby, which included him. That idea was very  _ promising, _ he imagined spoiling the child to the brink of rotten, playing games and reading books. The child’s father was well….. _less enthusiastic_. Cutting all ties with Aurora the moment her pregnancy was revealed. Causing a surge of protectiveness for the unborn child, and Marcus barely kept from giving the deadbeat a piece of his mind.

 

That feeling only intensified when Bellamy Agustus Blake was placed into his Godfather’s arms, drifting off to the slow rocking of his body. Everything was  _ definitely  _ alright.

As expected, Bellamy was left with the newlyweds in what ended up being at least six days a week. He had his own room, fully decorated, courtesy of Marcus. The whole house was stocked and baby proofed, once again _Marcus._  Who had received a fair amount of teasing from Abby for it

 

* * *

 

What do a doorbell, a sleeping wife, and a two-month-old baby have in common, or more like what do you get when combined. A very angry Marcus Kane, that’s what. Whoever has the nerve to ring the doorbell not once, but  _ twice, _ exactly halfway through Bellamy’s nap was in for a real treat. He marches to the door, baby cradled on his shoulder, almost fuming. Bellamy wasn’t exactly the best sleeper. The door was thrown open and he wasn’t even surprised at who was behind it. “Is your  _ girlfriend  _ here?” Dear lord this woman,  _ how did she ever live with this? _ “ _ Wife _ and yes, could you keep your voice down, I’m trying to put Bellamy down for his nap.” With that he walked away, leaving the door open and moving towards the kitchen. She followed as he knew she would, meaning Bellamy wasn’t going to sleep anytime soon. “So where is she?” 

 

“Sleeping,” Marcus replied dryly, wincing when Bellamy started fussing. “Wake her up.” 

 

“Mrs.Griffin, I’m terribly sorry but your daughter got home from an 18-hour shift not even 8 hours ago, she won’t be waking up for some time.” He sounded like an underpaid receptionist, fed up with nagging customers. _He essentially was._ “Maybe if you didn’t sit on your ass so much, she wouldn’t have to work so hard.” _Deep breaths, in and out, be the bigger person. You can do it, Marcus._ “I work from home, she went to medical school because she wanted to be a doctor, not because she had to.” A few seconds and then,

 

“You must not be very busy to have enough time to take care of a child  _ and  _ hold a job.” What he wants to say,  _ yes indeed you presumptuous ass. _ What he actually says, “Have you ever heard of Ark Industries?” Abby’s mother jolts slightly back like the name burned her when it reached her ears. “Yes.” 

 

“I own it.” The look of pure bewilderment shouldn’t make him happy,  _ it does anyways. _ All of her assumptions, depreciating comments, and highlighted shortcomings meant nothing. He owned the largest weapons development and technological research company in the nation, top 10 in the world. Ark Inc. dominated almost every research field it was in, the net worth was a number people rarely even heard of. “I didn’t know my daughter married a Warlord.” He wants to slap himself, drop his drink, pick up his godson, and disappear. _ This woman is the definition of impossible. _ “I didn’t know she was either,” He states, laying the sarcasm on rather thick. But she isn't nearly done with him, next up in line: “Is Bellamy a child from a previous relationship?” She asks an air of smugness and self-righteousness surrounding her. He wants to throw words back at her, to prove her wrong, but that requires stooping to her level. Something he  _ refuses  _ to do. However, Marcus’ retort dies on his tongue at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. “Mhmm, I was wondering where my boys were.” For a moment Abby’s face is exuberant, bright and full of life then, “Hello Abigail.” She ignores her mother, plucking Bellamy from Marcus’ shoulder, kissing the child’s forehead. Marcus wraps his arms around his wife from behind, dropping light kisses into her hair. “Sleep well?” Abby hums in response, kissing her husband languorously. 

 

Mrs.Griffin, as much as she voices her distaste for her daughter’s partner, can’t help but notice how much they truly love each other. In the way, he looks at her like she commands the stars. How he works at home so she can follow the career of her dreams. How she fights for him, not letting anything get in the way of being together. Trusting him with everything. As much as she hates it, as much as she disproves, she can’t help but notice the beauty. Nor help silently gush over the picture worthy family they seemed to be. Bellamy cradled softly in Abby’s arms, who in turn was wrapped in Marcus’.  _ Maybe he wasn’t as bad as she thought? _

 

* * *

 

 

Bellamy had finally fallen asleep, 4 hours after his scheduled time, most of which he had spent crying and fussing. Both of them were exhausted, wrapped up in each other just lying in bed, too tired to sleep. She was draped across his chest, head on his shoulder, hand running smoothly through his hair. Relaxing in the feel of each other. “Your mom thought I was a warlord.” Abby perks up, raising an eyebrow at him. “The Ark, we have a weapons contract.” She gave him another confused look, giving him a panicked one. “ _We?”_ _Um…. we as in the multi-billion dollar company I manage but seem to have forgotten to tell you about._ “Yeah, It was my dad’s company….." Content with his answer, Abby lets her head fall back onto his shoulder. It must be the pillows or the quiet comfort of resting in each others space, but a question begins burning in her mind. One that she can’t help but ask. “Do you ever want to have kids?”

  
  
  



End file.
